The Boy Who Changed My Life
by APU FAN007
Summary: In This Modern Day Story Katniss is Dating the most popular guy in HS Gale Hawthrone.. her life is perfect, at lease that's what she thinks... but what happens when she meets a nerd? nerds in her school are always get picked on.. but this nerd she meets is some what different then the others.. could he be the one to change her? Read & Find out! please read and review!


hey guys! sorry I haven't written in a while, but I hope you like this story! sorry for not spacing out my story earlier! And for any mistakes, please read and review! -Author APUFAN007

* * *

IN THIS STORY PRIMROSE ISN'T KATNISS' SISTER AND FINNICK AND JOANNA ARE BROTHERS AND SISTERS.. ENJOY! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

The Boy Who Changed My Life

Beeeppp! Beeeppp! Beeeppp! The alarm rings.. I hit the clock and go back to sleep.. Katniss! Get up! It's time for school! My mom yells.. I get up, change and walk downstairs.. Good morning dear, mom says.. Hi I say as I grab my backpack.. so what are your plans today? Mom asks.. after school me and Gale are going to hangout then I'm going to Joanna's house for the sleepover tonight I say.. are Joanna's parents going to be there? Mom asks.. No, but Joanna's older brother Finnick will be there I say.. well there should be at least one adult there, me. Mom says.. Mom, I'm 15 teen and I'm in high school why do we need adults there? It's just going to be: Rue, Primrose and Joanna. And of course Finnick, he's 18teen I say.. well alright, if it's just 4 15yearolds and one 18yearold I guess that's okay mom says.. great! Thanks mom! Bye! I say as I leave the house..

(LATER AT THE LOCKERS..) sorry I didn't see you there a boy says.. it's okay. Hey aren't you that teen with a science mom and a baker dad? I ask.. y-yea, the word gets around fast the boy says.. what's your name? I ask.. Peeta, the boy says.. oh, cool, I'm Katniss I say.. Peeta doesn't respond.. so where's your locker? I ask.. right here Peeta says opening his locker.. nice, your right next to me I say as I open my locker.. hey Katniss! Gale says.. Hi Gale! I say.. are you excited about hangout after school? Gale asks.. I can't wait! I say.. awesome! Gale says.. Gale looks over and sees Peeta next to Katniss.. so Katniss, you should think about moving your locker Gale says.. why? I ask.. because my buddies told me if you hang around a place where's there's a nerd, you can become one. And you don't know if the one next to your locker might be an alien nerd Gale says.. I laugh.. Peeta slams his locker and walks away... that's funny Gale, but really I can't move, it costs money to move I say.. yea, just be careful when your around that nerd Gale says then he walks away.. yeah I will I say as I close my locker and walk to class..

(LUNCH AT THE CAFERTERIA..) so Katniss are you ready for tonight's sleepover? Rue asks.. yes, I'm really excited I say.. great, because at midnight we're sneaking out of the house Joanna says.. we are? Why? I ask.. because there's an all-night hip-hop party we can go to, then we'll be back home before they knew we were gone Joanna says.. are you sure we won't get caught? Primrose asks.. I'm sure, my brother will cover for us Joanna says..

(THE NEXT DAY AT THE CAFERTERIA..) last night was awesome, we should do this more often Rue says.. yeah, last night was great, I say.. I happen to see Peeta siting by himself.. so what do you girls know about that teen Peeta over there? I ask.. well he's a nerd, Primrose says.. I know, but what kind of a nerd is he? I ask.. I think a shy one, because he's really quiet. He doesn't like to talk Rue says.. yeah, Gale and Finnick mess around with him Joanna says.. they do? I didn't notice I say.. just remember Katniss, your with us, your boyfriend is the most popular guy in school you don't need to be hanging around nerds like what's his name, okay? Joanna asks.. okay, I say… I watch Peeta get tripped and laughed at then I go back to talking with my friends..

(2 WEEKS LATER AT THE LOCKERS..) Hi Peeta, I say opening my locker.. Peeta doesn't reply.. I take some books out of my locker.. hey Catnip! Gale says.. Catnip? I say.. yeah, that's your nick name I made you Gale says.. oh, I guess it's okay. But I have to make a nick name for you I say.. deal, so are you doing anything tonight? Gale asks.. No, I say closing my locker.. would you like to hang out tonight? Gale asks.. I would love to but my mom is making me stay home and study for tomorrow's Math test I say.. that's a bummer, well text me if you get bored and I know that will be soon Gale says.. yeah, I wish I could just breeze through it like most teens can I say.. you must be talking about the nerds, they are the ones who breeze through it. Like your nerd neighbor Gale says.. well not all teens are nerds some are just smart like you and I.. would you call me a nerd just because I'm good at a subject? I ask.. No, mainly because you're not one Gale says.. I'm no different than them I say.. so what are saying? That you want to be one? I think you've been hanging around your alien neighbor too much Gale asks.. Peeta closes his locker and walks away.. No, just don't make fun of them a lot cause it can get annoying I say.. to you? or your neighbor? Gale asks.. both, see you around Gale I say as I walk away.. I couldn't believe what I just did, I stood up for Peeta. But why would I do that? I think I might like him..

(AT THE CAFERTERIA..) I walk over and sit next to Peeta.. Hi, I say.. he doesn't respond as normal.. so I've notice you sit alone at lunch, do you have any friends? I ask.. why you ask? Peeta asks.. I was just wondering, do you? I said.. No, teens just don't like me I guess, Peeta says.. I would like to be your friend I say.. are you setting me up? Peeta asks.. No, I say.. why do you want be my friend? No one says that to me unless they're setting me up Peeta says.. well I-…I stop talking because I actually don't know why.. I um.. I say.. The bell rings before I have a chance to answer.. that's what I thought, Peeta says as he closes his book and walks away.. I'm not trying to set him up, I just for some reason feel like I want to be his friend..

(NEXT DAY AT THE LOCKERS..) hey, I say as I open my locker.. listen Peeta, I've been thinking the reason why I-… I stop talking when I see Peeta's eye, someone punched him, but who? I started to think.. my goodness what happen to your eye?! I say.. I uh ran into trouble yesterday after school Peeta says.. who did it to you? I ask.. why do you care so much, to you I'm just a nerd, Peeta says closing his locker and walks away.. I watch him walk into his class then I close my locker and walk to class…

(3 DAYS LATER AT THE LIBRARY…) I finish my studying for History so I start to clean when I see Peeta siting down studying by the window.. I finish cleaning and I walk over and sit a cross from Peeta.. Hi, I say.. he doesn't reply as normal, I so wish he would.. Peeta, I don't think you're a nerd and I as I was trying to tell you a few days ago that I want to be your friend because I think you have good personality, you are very smart and artistic, I like that, I really want to be your friend I say.. it sounds fake, Peeta says.. which part? I asks.. all of it Peeta says closing his book.. well it's not, I say.. prove it, Peeta says standing up.. why won't you believe me? I ask.. because too many people said that me, Peeta says as he grabs his backpack and walks away.. how am I going to prove that I want to be his friend? I still don't know why I broke up with my other friends except Gale. Wait a minute, did Gale punch Peeta? I started to think..

(FLASHBACK) so what do you girls know about that teen Peeta over there? I ask.. well he's a nerd, Primrose says.. I know, but what kind of a nerd is he? I ask.. I think a shy one, because he's really quiet. He doesn't like to talk Rue says.. yeah, Gale and Finnick mess around with him Joanna says.. they do? I didn't notice I say.. (FLASH TO PRESENT)

I didn't notice, I hear echoing in my head.. it's Gale, he's the one who punched Peeta, he must've saw me talking with Peeta that he went and told Peeta to leave me alone and punched him to make sure.. my goodness that's what really happened.. I quickly left and went to Gale's house..

(AT GALE'S HOUSE…) I knock on the door.. Hi Katniss, Mrs. Hawthorne says opening the door.. Hi Mrs. Hawthorne, is Gale home? I ask.. yes, come in Mrs. Hawthorne says.. I walk inside and sit down.. I'll get him Mrs. Hawthorne says walking upstairs.. Hi Catnip! Gale says coming down the stairs.. don't call me that I say standing up.. Why not? You said I could Gale says walking to me.. Gale, why did you do it? I say… do what? Gale asks.. you know what, why? He's just a teen like you and me I say.. oh I see so this is about that nerd Peeta isn't? Gale asks.. so what if it is? I ask.. I knew if you hung are that nerd you would get like this, you're my girlfriend Gale says.. not anymore, I am trying to be friends Peeta and you are getting in the way I say.. are you breaking up with me? Gale asks.. maybe, it depends on what you chose, I gave a choice to my click friends asking them if they wanted to be my friend even if I was hanging out with a nerd and they said no. so are you going to still be friends with me or are we through? I ask upset.. Gale is quiet then answers.. well Katniss, you are not friends with a popular guy anymore Gale says.. that's your choice, that's fine with me I say as I walk to the door and leave.. 3 weeks pass and I finally get to be Peeta's friend. We have been hanging out for a week..

(AFTER SCHOOL IN THE HALLWAY..) Hey Katniss! Finnick says.. Hi Finnick, what do you want? I ask.. I need to borrow your phone real quick Finnick says.. what's wrong with your own? I ask.. because I uh, forgot it. Can I please use your phone? Finnick asks.. Fine, here I say giving Finnick my phone.. how come you couldn't ask your sister Joanna? I ask.. I don't know where she is Finnick says.. we walk to my locker.. here, thanks Finnick says then leaves.. weirdo, I say opening my locker.. I put back some books then close my locker and walk outside..

(OUTSIDE..) I see Peeta so walk up right behind him.. hey, I say.. oh Hi, Peeta says.. so are you doing anything tonight? I ask.. No, just home studying, need help with your homework? Peeta asks.. sure, I say..

(AT PEETA'S HOUSE..) is this correct? I ask showing Peeta my paper.. yeah, good job Peeta says.. thanks to you I say.. Peeta smiles.. I love his smile… Peeta, did you use your inhaler yet? Mrs. Mellark asks.. Mom! Peeta says walking to his mom.. inhaler? Peeta uses an inhaler?... Peeta comes back to the bed and sits next to me.. what was that about? I ask.. nothing, Peeta says.. oh come you can tell me, I say.. alright, but it doesn't leave this room promise? Peeta asks.. Promise, I say.. I was at my dad's bakery and there was a fire and I inhaled too much smoke and it damaged my lungs, Peeta says.. oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to ask I say.. it's okay, it happen two years ago.. in Ohio Peeta says softly.. Ohio? You mean you weren't born here? I ask.. nope, I was born in new York but when I was 5 we moved to Seattle Peeta says.. so where does Ohio fit in? I ask.. well, we moved around a lot basically my whole life, we went from new York to Seattle for 3 years then to Michigan for 3 years then to Texas and we were going to stay in Ohio but the fire in my dad's bakery was too much so we moved here and staying for good Peeta says.. wow, well I'm glad you're staying here I say.. me too Peeta says.,. I look at my phone.. whoa, it's late. I should go, see you tomorrow I say as I grab my bag.. oh Katniss? Peeta asks.. yeah? I say.. want to hang out tomorrow? Peeta asks.. love too, at my place? I ask.. great ,see you Peeta says.. bye I say as I leave..

(THE NEXT DAY ON OUR WAY TO MY HOUSE..) so where do you live? Peeta asks.. about several blocks from your house I say.. wow, I didn't even know we lived so close Peeta says.. yeah, it's amazing I say..

(LATER IN MY ROOM..) so I wanted to ask you something personal, is that okay? I ask.. yeah, what is it? Peeta asks.. where's your dad? I haven't seen him or met him yet? I ask.. I see Peeta face turn from happy to pale white.. um, my dad doesn't live with us, my mom and dad split up when we moved here, Peeta says.. oh, I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked I say.. it's alright don't worry about it, at your parents are together Peeta says.. I sigh.. my parents aren't together I say.. really? Peeta asks.. yeah, my dad died in a car wreck last year so it's just me and my mom I say.. wow, I'm sorry Peeta says.. it's fine, I remember telling myself it was my fault and blaming myself but really there was nothing I could do I say.. I did that too Peeta says.. you did? I ask.. yeah, when my parents split I telling myself it was my fault they split I was the problem when really it was because my dad won't quit baking and my mom won't quit doing science, Peeta says.. what do you know, we are kind of alike I say.. yeah, we are Peeta says looking at his watch.. it's getting late, I'll see you tomorrow Peeta says grabbing his bag.. Peeta? Are you doing anything this weekend? I ask.. nothing except church on Sunday Peeta says.. you go to church? I ask.. yeah, do you? Peeta asks.. No, I say… well you should try it, Peeta says.. okay, anyway if you not doing anything on Saturday want to hang out? I ask.. I'd like that, see you tomorrow Peeta says then leaves.. bye I say.. Me and Peeta hang out Friday, Saturday and Sunday night and we get to know each other more, I think I developed feelings for him..

(ON MONDAY AT SCHOOL IN THE CAFERTERIA..) I walk in but just as I walk in Peeta runs out.. I wondered what happened.. then I saw everyone laughing.. Rue gave me a paper and I looked at it.. it has everything Peeta told me in weird pictures and it made him look bad.. I rip the paper and ran off to find Peeta..

(OUTSIDE..) Peeta wait! I say running up to him.. Katniss how could you! I thought we were friends!Peeta yells.. I didn't do it! I had nothing to do with what happened in there! I say.. oh yeah?! Then how did they find out all my secrets!? I knew this would happen if I trusted people! They always in the end betray me, and use me! just stay away from me! Peeta says…. He looks like he's about to cry so he runs away.. Peeta I promise I didn't tell them! I yell.. I've been framed but why? I walk back to school and finish the day..

(IN MY ROOM..) weeks have pass and I have tried to tell Peeta that I was framed but he won't talk to me and I still don't know who framed me… now I'm alone.. honey someone's here to see you mom says.. okay, she they can come in, I haven't had company in weeks I say.. alright then I'll let her in mom says.. it's Primrose…my mom leaves us alone.. Hi Primrose, what are you doing here? I ask.. I broke the other girls, I want to be with you. I've watched you suffer and I'm sorry I didn't help but I know who did it Primrose says.. that's okay, who did it? I ask.. Gale and Finnick Primrose.. Gale and Finnick?! But why!? How could they do that to me..! how did they do it? I ask.. they stuck a tiny micro phone in your phone Primrose says.. how did they get my phone? I never gave-… I stop talking cause I remember something..

(FLASHBACK) Hey Katniss! Finnick says.. Hi Finnick, what do you want? I ask.. I need to borrow your phone real quick Finnick says.. what's wrong with your own? I ask.. because I uh, forgot it. Can I please use your phone? Finnick asks.. Fine, here I say giving Finnick my phone.. how come you couldn't ask your sister Joanna? I ask.. I don't know where she is Finnick says.. we walk to my locker.. here, thanks Finnick says then leaves.. weirdo, I say opening my locker.. (FLASH TO PRESENT)

so that's how they did I say.. you mean you gave them your phone? Primrose asks.. yeah, but I didn't know they would do that I say looking at my phone… I don't see anything strange then I take off my case and a tiny coin falls out.. I pick it up.. this must be the micro phone, how do you turn it off? I ask.. can I see it? Primrose asks.. sure here, I say giving it to her.. well it looks like there's no switch but I could possibly take out they battery Primrose says.. okay, go ahead I say.. Primrose takes her pocket knife and opens the coin and takes the battery and throws it out the window.. I take the coin and throw it out the window.. we both laugh..

(LATER AT PEETA'S MOM'S HOUSE…) I knock.. Hi Katniss, Mrs. Mellark says.. Hi Mrs. Mellark, is Peeta here? I ask.. no, he's with his dad this week Mrs. Mellark says… she looks like she was crying.. Mrs. Mellark? Is everything okay? I ask.. not really, Peeta was having trouble breathing yesterday so I took him to the doctors and they said he has lung cancer and it's fatal Mrs. Mellark says then she closes the door… I am in shock, Peeta has cancer? I stand there for a few minutes thinking about what Peeta's mom just said… then I run to Peeta's dad's house…

(AT PEETA'S DAD'S HOUSE…) I knock.. Hi Katniss, Mr. Mellark says.. Hi Mr. Mellark, is Peeta home? I ask… yes, come in Mr. Mellark says.. I walk inside.. he's in his room you can go right up Mr. Mellark says.. thanks I say walking up the stairs..

(IN PEETA'S ROOM..) I open the door a crack and stick my head in.. Hi Peeta, I say.. Katniss? What are you doing here? Peeta asks… I came to see you, I've been framed. I had nothing to do with what happen weeks ago at school, it was Gale and Finnick I say.. how do I know you're not lying? I trusted you and look where it got me Peeta says getting upset.. because it's the truth, I say.. Peeta doesn't respond.. I walk into to his room.. I love you I say softly… you what? Peeta asks.. I love you and care about you very much, I would never do anything to hurt you I say.. I love you too Peeta says.. you do? I ask.. yes I do Peeta says… we kiss for the first time..

(1 MONTH LATER AT MY HOUSE..) so Katniss, I got you, Peeta and I passes to hike the Big A tomorrow Primrose says.. what big A? I ask.. the big A where that college Azusa Pacific University is Primrose says.. isn't it in the town of Azusa? That's miles from here Peeta says.. yeah, how are we going to get there? I ask.. well I got my driver's licenses the other day so we can go Primrose says.. can you handle hiking Peeta? I ask.. yeah, I'll be fine Peeta says..

(THE NEXT DAY ON THE HIKE..) we're almost there just a few more steps Primrose says… have you done this already? I ask.. no, Primrose says.. then how do you know? I ask.. by this map a student gave me Primrose says.. I roll my eyes.. I look over and see Peeta siting down on a rock.. hey you okay? I ask.. yeah, I'm okay, just need to sit for a while Peeta says.. are you sure your okay? You look a little flushed I say… I'm fine, don't worry Peeta says standing up.. we make it to the top and we took pictures rested then headed down..

(LATER ON THE WAY DOWN MOUNTAIN..) I can see the football field, we must be close Primrose says.. you okay Peeta? I ask.. Peeta doesn't respond.. I turn around and he wasn't there.. Peeta? Peeta! I yell.. what's wrong? Primrose asks.. Peeta's gone, he was right behind me. I'm going to look for him I say running back up the hill.. I look and look but I can't find him.. then I see him lying on the ground.. Peeta! I yell running to him.. Prim call the police! Get help hurry! I yell.. Primrose runs to get help.. I pick up Peeta's head and hug him.. Help comes and they take Peeta to the hospital… I call Peeta's parents and told them to come down to the Azusa Hospital..

(HOURS LATER…) we've been waiting for hours, and still no word on how Peeta is doing.. I got so worried I couldn't sit anymore so I stood up.. the doctor comes out.. are you Peeta's parents? The doctor asks.. yes, Mr. and Mrs. Mellark say.. well I'm sorry but it looks like your sons lungs have given up on him and it's all part of the cancer problem.. this was all bound to happen sometime, and I guess his time is now. We have put him on a machine for while, he doesn't have much time The doctor says.. can we see him? Mrs. Mellark asks.. yes, go ahead the doctor says.. I am stunned by what the doctor said, Peeta is dying and I can't do anything except watch.. why Peeta? This all my fault.. I sit down and start to cry.. Peeta's parents go and see Peeta first.. it's okay Katniss, Primrose says.. I stop crying and try to be strong.. it was my turn to see Peeta, so I walk into his room.. but as soon as I'm in his room I burst into tears.. Katniss, it's okay. Don't cry, Peeta says.. I walk over to him.. this is all my fault I say.. No, No it's not. I knew this day was going to come and I wanted to spend my last days with you and I did Peeta says.. you're only 16teen, we're not even adults yet and you're dying. I won't make it to adult hood without you I say.. you will, you can experience it for me, Peeta says.. okay, I will I say.. I grab Peeta's hand and squeezed tight.. I wanted to tell you that you changed my life, if it weren't for you, I would probably still be a rebellious teen right now. Thanks for changing me, I say..

no need to thank me, you changed me too, Peeta says.. I did? I ask.. yes, I was always quiet an insecure but you brought me out of it and you lighten me up and made me feel good. No one has ever done that to me, thank you Peeta says.. you're welcome I say.. we kiss.. days & hours pass as I watch Peeta slowly slip away from my grasp until he was actually gone.. Peeta? I say.. he doesn't respond.. I put my head on his chest and start to cry.. Peeta will be the only one I'll ever love, he taught me so much and made my saddest days happy.. I don't think I'll be happy again, not without him…

THE END…

I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS IN STORY! PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
